The Clock Tower
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Menara jam ini merupakan saksi hubungan kita. Tempat pertama kalinya kita bertemu, tempat pertama kalinya kau mengucapkan kata cinta padaku, tempat ciuman pertama kita, tempat aku menunggumu kembali tapi kau tidak pernah kembali, dan di sini juga tempat aku pergi meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya. YunJae Couple, YAOI.


The Clock Tower

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Mr & Mrs. Kim

Go Ahra

Genre : Romance, Angst

Length : Oneshoot

Summary :

Menara jam ini merupakan saksi hubungan kita. Tempat pertama kalinya kita bertemu, tempat pertama kalinya kau mengucapkan kata cinta padaku, tempat ciuman pertama kita, tempat aku menunggumu kembali tapi kau tidak pernah kembali, dan di sini juga tempat aku pergi meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So Don't Like Don't Read.

Author's Note :

Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita yang tiba-tiba melintas di otak saya saat saya sedang suntuk karena WB yang entah kenapa seperti tidak mau pergi dari otak saya. Cerita ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf karena saya belum bisa mengupdate chapter untuk kedua ff saya itu. Saya akan terus berusaha untuk mengetik lanjutan chapter kedua ff itu. Saya harap seluruh reader bisa mengerti. Dan selamat menikmati cerita ini, saya harap para reader bisa menyukainya.

The Clock Tower

Di suatu senja yang indah, terlihat seorang namja kecil berusia 10 tahun yang tengah asik bermain di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Namja kecil bermata doe, berambut hitam legam, dan berbibir sewarna cherry itu nampak asik bermain bersama boneka gajah besar yang dibawanya. Dia berlari berputar-putar mengelilingi taman yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Namja kecil itu kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah menara jam yang tidak terlalu besar yang berada di taman itu. Namja cantik itu memangku boneka gajahnya, mata besarnya menatap sekeliling taman. Taman itu sepi, hanya ada dirinya di taman itu. Namun tiba-tiba matanya melihat seorang namja yang mungkin seumuran dengannya masuk ke dalam taman tersebut. Namja kecil bermata musang, berkulit kecoklatan dan memilki bibir berbentuk hati itu duduk di bangku taman yang terletak di samping menara jam.

Namja kecil bermata doe itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri namja kecil yang tengah duduk di bangku taman itu.

"Annyeong." sapa namja kecil bermata doe itu.

Namun, namja kecil bermata musang itu hanya diam dan tidak membalas sapaannya sama sekali.

"Namamu siapa? Aku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong." kata namja kecil bermata doe yang ternyata bernama Jaejoong itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jung Yunho." kata namja kecil bermata musang yang ternyata bernama Jung Yunho itu tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau orang baru di sini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Yunho yang dingin.

Yunho mengangguk, "Ya. Aku baru pindah ke rumah nomor 5 yang ada di jalan itu." Yunho menunjuk ke arah jalan yang dimaksudnya.

"Benarkah? Itu kan rumah di sebelah rumahku, berarti kau tetanggaku." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

Yunho hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong.

"Oya, Yunho-ah apa kau..—"

"JAEJOONG HYUNG." Jaejoong tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dia mendengar seruan seorang namja yang memanggilnya, Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat sepupunya Changmin yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyung, ternyata kau ada di sini. Ayo pulang, ahjumma menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu karena sebentar lagi makan malam." kata Changmin sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong agar berdiri.

"Ayo." kata Jaejoong, tapi kemudian dia berbalik dan menatap Yunho yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Yunho-ah, aku pulang dulu ya. Besok kita bertemu lagi ya, aku selalu berada di sini setiap senja." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Yunho kemudian dia pun pergi karena diseret oleh Changmin yang sudah tidak sabar untuk makan malam.

Keesokkan harinya, seperti hari-hari biasanya Jaejoong pasti datang ke taman itu. Namun bedanya hari ini Jaejoong bukan datang untuk bermain, hari ini Jaejoong datang untuk bertemu Yunho walaupun dia tidak tahu namja itu akan datang atau tidak. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman yang berada di samping menara jam. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam ketika tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Yunho-ah!" sapa Jaejoong riang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis pada Yunho yang hanya diam.

"Ayo kita berteman. Kau mau jadi temanku kan?" kata Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

Yunho terdiam sebentar kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dan di depan menara jam itulah tempat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dan menjalin persahabatan.

_Lima Tahun Kemudian_

"Yunnie!" pekik Jaejoong riang saat dilihatnya Yunho muncul di taman favorit mereka sejak kecil.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong, "Hai, Boo. Kau sudah lama menungguku?"

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di bangku taman di samping menara jam.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku sudah menunggu selama 45 menit di sini. Kenapa Yunnie lama sekali sih?"

"Maaf, Boo. Aku ada tugas kelompok tadi, makanya aku pulang terlambat. Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Yunho.

"Hariku sangat menyenangkan, Hyun Joong Hyung tadi mulai mengajariku materi pelajaran baru. Dia bilang, itu setingkat dengan pelajaran murid kelas satu Senior High School." kata Jaejoong ceria.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Ya. Tapi aku juga ingin seperti Yunnie yang bisa ikut program akselerasi kelas. Padahal usia kita kan hampir sama, tapi kau sudah satu tingkat di atasku." kata Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Hahaha, tapi di program home-schooling tidak ada akselerasi kelas, Boo." kata Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu kok. Tapi tetap saja aku ingin. Aku juga sangat ingin kembali bersekolah seperti dulu." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho kembali mengelus kepala Jaejoong pelan. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sangat menyadari bahwa Jaejoong tidak bisa bersekolah seperti dulu lagi karena penyakit Leukimia yang diderita Jaejoong. Jaejoong didiagnosa menderita Leukimia dua tahun yang lalu, dan tentu saja membuat shock semua orang terutama Jaejoong. Mulanya, Jaejoong hanya mengira dia terkena anemia biasa hingga seorang dokter yang memeriksa Jaejoong menyatakan dirinya terkena Leukimia. Dunia Jaejoong terasa runtuh tepat setelah sang dokter mengatakan penyakitnya, dia sudah mencoba memeriksakan diri ke Rumah Sakit lainnya namun hasilnya sama. Dia adalah penderita Leukimia, salah satu penyakit yang sulit ditemukan obatnya.

Setelah mengetahui Jaejoong terkena Leukimia, orang tua Jaejoong tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. Mereka mencoba segala cara untuk menyembuhkan Jaejoong namun sayang usaha tersebut belum berhasil. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan ikut program home-schooling empat bulan setelah dirinya didiagnosa menderita Leukimia. Di saat-saat terpuruk Jaejoong, Yunho selalu ada di samping Jaejoong. Yunho selalu menjaganya dan menemaninya. Yunho lah yang selalu menguatkan Jaejoong, Yunho lah yang selalu membuat Jaejoong tertawa, Yunho lah yang selalu menemaninya ke dokter, menjalani puluhan perawatan untuk penyakitnya.

Jaejoong sadar bahwa dirinya mencintai Yunho, namun dia juga sadar bahwa Yunho tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar sahabat sejak kecil. Walaupun Yunho selalu berada di sampingnya, hal itu tidak menjamin bahwa Yunho akan mencintainya. Itu lah yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong.

"Matahari sebentar lagi terbenam." kata Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, "Aku ingin kita bisa seperti ini terus, Yun. Duduk di taman favorit kita, melihat matahari terbenam bersama-sama sampai kita tua nanti. Tapi aku sadar, usiaku tidak akan cukup untuk terus melihat matahari terbenam bersamamu."

Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong untuk bersandar di bahunya, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Jae. Ilmu kedokteran kita sudah canggih saat ini. Kau akan sembuh, itu pasti."

"Semoga saja begitu." kata Jaejoong sambil menyamankan posisinya di bahu Yunho kemudian dia menutup matanya dan tertidur. Sejak menderita Leukimia, Jaejoong memang menjadi mudah lelah.

Hari ini hari pemeriksaan rutin Jaejoong, dan seperti biasanya Yunho dan Mrs. Kim akan menemani Jaejoong ke Rumah Sakit.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah melakukan pengobatan untuk penyakitnya, karena itulah Yunho dan Mrs. Kim diminta untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu.

"Aku sangat berharap Jaejoongieku bisa sembuh." kata Mrs. Kim sambil menunduk.

"Boojae pasti akan sembuh, ahjumma. Dia namja yang kuat, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." kata Yunho sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Dia sangat beruntung memiliki orang sepertimu di sisinya. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Yunho. Karena kau selalu setia menemani Jaejoongie."

"Tidak apa-apa, ahjumma. Aku adalah teman Jaejoong sejak kecil, wajar kan kalau aku ada di sini dan menemaninya?"

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku selalu mendoakan kesembuhan Jaejoongie, dia putraku satu-satunya dan aku sangat ingin dia kembali seperti dulu lagi. Menjadi Jaejoongie yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat."

"Dia akan tetap menjadi Jaejoong yang ceria, ahjumma. Aku yang akan selalu memastikan Jaejoong tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya."

"Aku percaya padamu, Yunho." Kata Mrs. Kim sambil tersenyum pada Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya.

.

Setiap senja, Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu melakukan rutinitas mereka yaitu duduk di bangku taman di samping menara jam. Mereka tidak pernah sekalipun melewatkan hal ini ketika langit cerah dan matahari senja terlihat sangat jelas. Mereka hanya akan meninggalkan rutinitas ini saat senja tengah diguyur hujan atau badai salju.

Seperti senja hari ini, dimana langit terlihat begitu cerah dan awan-awan nampak berwarna sedikit kemerahan akibat cahaya matahari senja.

"Boo." panggil Yunho pelan.

"Hmm, ada apa Yun?" kata Jaejoong yang saat ini bersandar di bahu Yunho.

"Setelah lulus sekolah nanti, aku akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Aku berjanji aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu dan aku akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu juga penyakit-penyakit orang lain. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu sampai kapanpun." kata Yunho

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya, "Kau serius, Yun?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjagamu sampai kapanpun, karena aku mencintaimu. Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong." kata Yunho sambil menatap bola mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca, dia tidak menyangka jika Yunho ternyata juga mencintainya. Dia kira dia hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan semata.

"Nado Saranghae, Jung Yunho." bisik Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho tersenyum, kemudian secara perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir sewarna cherry milik Jaejoong.

Di senja yang sangat cerah, dengan disaksikan oleh langit berwarna kemerahan dan menara jam yang berdiri kokoh di sebelah mereka. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong telah menyatukan hati mereka.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak pertama kalinya Jaejoong resmi menyandang status sebagai kekasih dari Jung Yunho dan dia sangat bahagia. Menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho itu salah satu impiannya di antara sekian impiannya yang ada di dunia. Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berada di dapur rumahnya, menyiapkan bekal untuk Yunho nanti. Sejak menjadi kekasih Yunho, Jaejoong memang selalu membuatkan bekal untuknya.

Jaejoong meletakkan kotak bekalnya di atas meja makan, dia melirik jam yang ada di dekatnya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.20. 10 menit lagi Yunho datang, karena itu Jaejoong memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu Yunho di ruang tamu.

10 menit kemudian, Jaejoong mendengar suara motor sport Yunho yang memasuki halaman rumahnya, Jaejoong berjalan keluar dan menunggu Yunho di teras. Yunho memarkirkan motornya di halaman rumah Jaejoong, setelah melepas helmnya dia pun berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Pagi, Boo." sapa Yunho sambil mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

"Pagi, Yunnie. Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal untukmu, ayo masuk." kata Jaejoong sambil menggandeng tangan Yunho memasuki rumahnya.

Jaejoong memberikan bekal buatannya pada Yunho, kemudian dia kembali mengantar Yunho keluar.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Yunho sambil menaiki motornya.

"Aku akan belajar lagi bersama Hyun Joong Hyung dua jam lagi. Setelah itu aku ingin ikut belanja dengan Umma. Nanti kita akan bertemu di taman kita kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan usahakan untuk pulang cepat hari ini. Aktifkan ponselmu dan kalau ada apa-apa segera telepon aku."

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya." Yunho memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong, kemudian dia memakai helmnya dan melajukan motornya.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho sampai dia tidak terlihat lagi karena motornya berbelok di tikungan. Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, dia mendongak menatap langit.

'Tuhan, aku mohon izinkan aku hidup lebih lama lagi agar aku bisa bersama Yunho.'

Jaejoong melewati hari-harinya dengan bahagia bersama Yunho. Walaupun dia menyadari bahwa Leukimia itu semakin lama semakin parah, dia tetap tersenyum ceria di hadapan Yunho. Jaejoong sudah berhenti berharap terlalu tinggi untuk kesembuhannya, karena dia menyadari hal itu tidak mungkin. Dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan keadaannya sekarang, dimana Yunho selalu berada di sampingnya dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, dan Yunho pun sudah lulus dari Senior High Schoolnya. Yunho tidak pernah mengatakan pada Jaejoong kemana dia akan melanjutkan studinya walaupun Yunho pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi dokter demi Jaejoong.

Hari ini entah kenapa Yunho mengajaknya bertemu di taman menara jam mereka pagi-pagi sekali. Jaejoong duduk di bangku taman yang ada di samping menara jam. Yunho belum datang, padahal dia lah yang mengajak Jaejoong untuk bertemu pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan Jaejoong sendiri belum sarapan karena saat ini waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi.

Jaejoong menggigil merasakan dinginnya udara pagi, dia mengeratkan jaket yang digunakannya.

"Dingin sekali. Yunho cepatlah datang." gumam Jaejoong.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho muncul dengan terburu-buru.

"Maaf. Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Yunho dengan napas terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

"Belum lama kok. Kau ingin bicara apa? Kenapa menyuruhku datang pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kau ingat kan dulu aku pernah bilang kalau aku ingin jadi dokter?" kata Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku benar-benar serius saat itu. Makanya aku mengajukan aplikasi beasiswa ke sebuah universitas kedokteran di Swiss." Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka menerima aplikasiku, Jae. Dan hari ini aku akan pergi ke Swiss."

Jaejoong terbelalak, dia terkejut. Yunho tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padanya sebelumnya. Dan secara tiba-tiba Yunho mengatakan padanya bahwa dia akan pergi kuliah di luar negeri? Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat senang mendengar berita ini. Namun, ada bagian di hatinya yang tidak ingin Yunho pergi. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yunho, dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia akan menghadapi hari-harinya tanpa Yunho. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, dia sadar bahwa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

"Kurang lebih 5 tahun."

Jaejoong terdiam. Dia sadar waktu 5 tahun itu tidak sebentar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak mungkin menghalangi Yunho pergi. Bukankah itu keputusan Yunho sendiri untuk pergi?

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Boo. Aku akan berusaha untuk pulang ke Korea tiap aku liburan untuk menemuimu." Yunho menatap Jaejoong

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jaejoong mencoba untuk tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menangis sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin Yunho pergi.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Boo. Taksiku sudah menunggu, kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke bandara. Aku khawatir kau akan kelelahan." Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Yunho.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong kemudian mengecup kedua mata, pipi, hidung, dan terakhir bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menangis saat Yunho menciumnya. Tak lama kemudian, Yunho melepas ciumannya dan menghapus airmata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku pasti kembali. Aku janji. Aku janji aku akan kembali dan menemuimu di taman ini saat senja. Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku." Kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dalam.

"Aku janji. Aku akan selalu menunggu kedatanganmu di taman ini tiap senja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan rutinitas kita berdua untuk melihat matahari terbenam di taman ini." Jaejoong tersenyum memandang Yunho.

_Swiss, satu tahun kemudian_

Sudah satu tahun Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong dan jujur saja dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu. Selama satu tahun ini Yunho selalu menghubungi Jaejoong mulai dari email, telepon, sms, chatting dsb. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan satu info pun tentang Jaejoong. Untungnya saat ini Changmin sepupu Jaejoong ada di Korea untuk menjaga Jaejoong dikarenakan Changmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan meneruskan sekolahnya di sana. Changmin sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, makanya ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Yunho akan pergi ke Swiss untuk kuliah, Changmin langsung mengurus kepindahannya dari Jepang tempatnya tinggal untuk kembali ke Korea. Dengan adanya Changmin di sisi Jaejoong membuat Yunho merasa sedikit tenang, Yunho yakin Changmin akan menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik selama dia tidak ada.

Yunho menghela napas pelan, dia sangat merindukan Jaejoong. Yunho mengambil ponselnya di meja, bermaksud untuk menghubungi Jaejoong.

Yunho baru saja menekan tombol 'Call' untuk menghubungi Jaejoong ketika bell pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Yunho membatalkan panggilan tersebut kemudian dia berdiri dan menghampiri pintu. Saat dia membuka pintu dia melihat sosok Ahra, teman kuliahnya berdiri di sana sambil membawa kantung plastik besar.

"Ahra? Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku ingin makan malam bersamamu. Aku tahu kau pasti akan membeli makanan, makanya hari ini aku sengaja belanja dulu. Biar kumasakkan makan malam untukmu." Ahra mengangkat kantung plastik yang dibawanya.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk." Yunho menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan membiarkan Ahra masuk ke apartemennya.

"Kau duduk saja di ruang tengah, Yun. Nanti kupanggil kalau makanannya sudah siap." seru Ahra dari dapur.

Yunho diam saja, dia berjalan mengikuti Ahra dan duduk di kursi pantry dapur dan memperhatikan Ahra yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Kenapa kau malah duduk di situ?" tanya Ahra.

"Aku ingin memperhatikan kau yang sedang memasak. Aku selalu menyukai orang yang bisa memasak." kata Yunho sambil menopang wajahnya dengan tangan di bawah dagu.

Ahra merona mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan, dia menunduk kemudian dia berbalik dan mulai memasak.

Tak lama kemudian masakan Ahra pun siap. Dia menatanya di meja makan dengan dibantu oleh Yunho. Kemudian dia dan Yunho pun makan bersama.

"Masakanmu enak juga. Aku jadi teringat rasa masakan Jaejoong dulu." kata Yunho.

"Jaejoong? Siapa Jaejoong?" tanya Ahra.

"Dia ke..—" Yunho terdiam, berdehem sebentar kemudian mengatakan "Dia teman lamaku. Kami berteman sejak kecil."

Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya pada Ahra. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya memerintahkan begitu.

Yunho menunduk dan kembali meneruskan makannya.

Setelah makan, Yunho membantu Ahra mencuci piring dan peralatan masak yang tadi digunakannya.

"Oya Yun, apa besok kau ada acara?" tanya Ahra saat mereka sudah selesai mencuci piring. Saat ini mereka berada di ruang tengah apartemen Yunho.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan. Aku menemukan restoran yang sangat enak kemarin, aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana."

"Boleh juga."

"Kalau begitu besok kau jemput aku jam 11 siang ya. Kau tahu apartemenku kan?"

Yunho mengangguk kecil, Ahra tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pulang dulu." kata Ahra sambil berdiri dan mengambil mantelnya.

Yunho ikut berdiri kemudian dia mengantar Ahra ke pintu depan apartemennya.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Yunho." kata Ahra kemudian dia berjinjit sedikit dan mengecup pipi Yunho dan langsung pergi dari sana.

Yunho menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dikecup Ahra dan tersenyum kecil. Dengan langkah ringan dia berbalik dan kembali masuk ke apartemennya.

Yunho langsung melangkah ke arah kamarnya dan tidur, dia lupa bahwa dirinya belum menghubungi Jaejoong sekalipun hari ini.

Sejak kencan mereka hari itu hubungan Ahra dan Yunho semakin dekat dan akrab. Sebaliknya hubungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong justru semakin menjauh. Yunho sudah tidak pernah menghubungi Jaejoong lagi, jika Jaejoong menghubunginya pun hanya akan Yunho jawab dengan nada malas-malasan. Bahkan Yunho pernah membentak Jaejoong karena selalu menghubunginya saat dia tengah berkencan dengan Ahra. Yunho sadar bahwa dirinya menyakiti Jaejoong, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali. Mungkin Yunho sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam pesona Ahra dan melupakan Jaejoong.

Yunho bersiul kecil sambil merapikan penampilannya, hari ini Ahra mengajaknya minum bersama di bar temannya. Yunho memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Ahra malam ini, karena itu dia benar-benar menyiapkan penampilannya untuk membuat Ahra terkesan.

Disaat Yunho tengah bersiap-siap, ponselnya berbunyi. Yunho mengambil ponselnya yang terdapat di atas tempat tidur dan melihat nama Jaejoong disana. Yunho memutar bola matanya malas kemudian melempar kembali ponselnya ke tempat tidur, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab telepon Jaejoong.

Ponsel Yunho terus menerus berbunyi dan Yunho mulai kesal karenanya. Dia mengambil ponselnya, mencabut baterainya dengan kasar kemudian melemparnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Kapan dia akan berhenti menggangguku? Menyebalkan." gerutu Yunho sambil mengambil mantelnya dan pergi dari sana tanpa membawa ponselnya.

Bar milik teman Ahra nampak ramai dengan music yang berdentum-dentum di sekelilingnya dan juga orang-orang yang asik menari. Begitu masuk Yunho langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan khas di bar dan bau alkohol yang tercium dari mana-mana.

Yunho melayangkan pandangannya, mencari sosok Ahra. Dan kemudian akhirnya dia melihat Ahra yang tengah duduk di konter bar. Dia menghampiri Ahra dan mengecup pipi gadis itu dari belakang, membuat Ahra menoleh dan memandangnya.

"Kau sudah datang, Yun. Tadinya aku mulai khawatir karena kau mematikan ponselmu." kata Ahra sambil mengalungkan sebelah lengannya ke leher Yunho.

Yunho membenamkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Ahra. "Baterai ponselku habis, makanya ponselku mati. Tapi yang terpenting aku ada di sini kan?" kata Yunho sambil memberikan kecupan ringan di leher Ahra.

Ahra terdiam dan memilih untuk menikmati cumbuan Yunho di lehernya.

"Ahra, aku mencintaimu." Kata Yunho sambil memutar tubuh Ahra agar menghadapnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho." kata Ahra sambil menarik wajah Yunho dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

_Seoul_

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan setelah untuk kesekian kalinya dia gagal menghubungi Yunho. Dia bingung kenapa empat bulan terakhir ini Yunho sangat sulit dihubungi. Bahkan Jaejoong masih ingat bahwa dua minggu lalu Yunho membentaknya karena terus menghubunginya. Padahal Jaejoong kan hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yunho. Wajar kan kalau dia menghubungi Yunho yang notabene adalah kekasihnya?

Saat ini Jaejoong berada di Rumah Sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutin dengan ditemani Changmin. Jaejoong menghela napas dan memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung mantelnya. Dia tengah menunggu Changmin yang pergi menebus obatnya di apotek Rumah Sakit.

"Jaejoong?" suara panggilan yang berasal dari sebelahnya membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan dia melihat Kim Junsu, salah satu perawat di Rumah Sakit ini yang akrab dengan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di taman dalam cuaca sedingin ini, hmm? Kau bisa sakit lagi dan nanti Dr. Park akan kembali mengomelimu." kata Junsu sambil duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya bosan, Junsu-ah. Changmin lama sekali pergi menebus obat untukku. Dan jangan bilang pada Dr. Park kalau aku duduk di sini. Aku tidak mau mendengar omelan panjang lebar dari si Dokter berjidat lebar itu."

Junsu tertawa mendengarnya. Jaejoong memang selalu mengejek Dr. Park Yoochun sebagai 'Dokter Jidat Lebar', yah memang sih dahi dokter yang sudah menangani Jaejoong selama setahun terakhir itu memang cukup lebar.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun padanya. Tapi berjanjilah bahwa kau akan menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik supaya kondisimu tidak memburuk seperti waktu itu." kata Junsu sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam, dia ingat kejadian dimana dirinya harus diopname selama dua minggu lebih karena kondisinya yang menurun drastis. Jaejoong juga menyadari bahwa sejak itu kondisi tubuhnya semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun karena tidak ingin membuat keluarganya dan dokternya khawatir.

"Jaejoong Hyung, ternyata kau ada di sini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." kata Changmin dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku hanya bosan menunggumu, Minnie. Makanya aku kesini. Kau sudah selesai? Ayo pulang, sebentar lagi senja." kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri.

"Kau masih ingin diam di taman di cuaca sedingin ini, Hyung? Kau gila. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit lagi nanti?" kata Changmin khawatir. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Hyungnya itu masih saja melakukan rutinitasnya melihat matahari terbenam di taman dekat rumahnya itu. Dia memang tahu soal janji antara Hyungnya dan kekasihnya yang berada di Swiss saat ini. Tapi apakah Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa dia menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan duduk diam di tengah cuaca sedingin ini hanya untuk menunggu kekasihnya yang entah kapan pulangnya itu? Apa Jaejoong lupa bahwa dirinya pernah nyaris mengalami hipotermia karena menunggu di tengah hujan salju saat itu?

"Aku akan tetap menjaga janji itu, Minnie. Aku sudah berjanji pada Yunho kalau aku akan terus menunggunya di sana sampai dia pulang."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menunggunya setiap hari, Hyung. Demi Tuhan, apa kau mau memperparah penyakitmu karena janji konyol itu?" kata Changmin frustasi.

"Janjiku dan Yunho bukan janji konyol, Shim Changmin. Dan kurasa kau sudah tahu itu." bentak Jaejoong kemudian dia berlari pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang mengerang frustasi dan Junsu yang melongo karena tidak mengerti apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Changmin? Apa maksudmu dengan janji itu?" tanya Junsu.

Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebelah Junsu.

"Itu hanya janji yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong Hyung dan Yunho Hyung sebelum dia berangkat ke Swiss untuk kuliah." kata Changmin.

"Sebenarnya apa isi janji itu sampai Jaejoong selalu menepatinya walaupun harus mengorbankan dirinya? Sebagai perawatnya aku tidak bisa diam saja melihatnya seperti itu. Dia hanya akan memperburuk kondisinya saat ini."

"Yah, sebenarnya .." dan Changmin pun mulai menceritakan kisah antara Yunho dan Jaejoong hingga saat ini pada Junsu.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, setelah tadi pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan Junsu. Jaejoong langsung pulang ke rumahnya dengan taksi.

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan dan memandang langit-langit kamar tidurnya. Apa salahnya kalau dia terus menunggu di taman itu? Dia kan hanya memenuhi janjinya pada Yunho untuk selalu menunggunya di sana.

Jaejoong merasa matanya basah dan sebutir air mata jatuh dari pipinya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sadar bahwa Yunho mulai berubah, tapi dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perubahan Yunho adalah karena dirinya sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan bukan karena hal lain. Jaejoong selalu percaya bahwa Yunho tidak akan meninggalkannya dan akan kembali nanti.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan kembali menghubungi Yunho.

"Hallo." suara seorang wanita langsung menyapa Jaejoong setelah terdengar nada sambung yang cukup lama.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara wanita yang mengangkat telepon Jaejoong.

"Hallo, siapa ini?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Aku Jaejoong, bisakah kau berikan teleponnya pada Yunho?"

"Oh, Yunho sedang mandi saat ini. Ada pesan?"

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu kau siapanya Yunho ya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku Ahra, kekasih Yunho."

Jawaban dari wanita itu sukses membuat Jaejoong merasa bahwa hatinya berhenti berdetak. Di saat Jaejoong terdiam dengan hati yang mulai hancur berkeping-keping dia mendengar suara bass Yunho yang sepertinya berasal dari belakang wanita itu.

"Siapa yang menelepon, Sayang?" kata Yunho yang Jaejoong yakin tengah bertanya pada wanita itu.

"Sepertinya temanmu. Namanya Jaejoong, kau mau bicara dengannya?" kali ini suara wanita itu yang terdengar.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong mendengar suara Yunho di telepon, "Ada apa, Jae?" tanya Yunho.

"A-Apa yang dikatakan wanita itu benar, Yun? Bahwa dia adalah kekasihmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar karena dia mulai menangis.

"Aku sudah menduga cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahuinya. Jadi aku akan jujur saja. Bahwa ya, itu benar. Dia memang kekasihku." jawab Yunho tenang.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan air matanya mulai mengalir deras.

"Oh, begitu ya? Maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian." kata Jaejoong dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

Setelah menutup teleponnya Jaejoong langsung terisak hebat. Dia memang sudah menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan benar-benar mengkhianatinya. Jadi untuk apa selama ini Jaejoong mempertahankan dan selalu memenuhi janjinya pada Yunho bahkan sampai mengorbankan dirinya sendiri? Jaejoong merasa dirinya adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia ini.

Jaejoong tertawa miris, Changmin benar, janjinya dan Yunho hanyalah sebatas janji konyol di mata Yunho. Walaupun Yunho berjanji akan kembali, seharusnya Jaejoong sadar bahwa orang bisa berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Jaejoong terlalu naïf karena dia berpikir bahwa Yunho tidak akan berubah selama meninggalkannya. Yunho itu berbeda darinya, Yunho sempurna dan memiliki segalanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Dia hanya namja penyakitan yang tinggal menunggu kematiannya. Harusnya Jaejoong sadar bahwa orang seperti dirinya tidak akan bisa memiliki Yunho selamanya.

Jaejoong menyeka matanya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ketika Jaejoong berdiri, tiba-tiba saja setetes darah mengalir keluar dari hidung Jaejoong dan menetes ke lantai. Jaejoong terdiam melihatnya, dia sadar bahwa kondisinya semakin memburuk. Walaupun dia rajin melakukan kemoterapi dan meminum obat-obatan dengan rasa mengerikan itu, tetapi kondisi tubuhnya terus menurun dari hari ke hari. Dia tahu bahwa umurnya tidak akan lama lagi, tapi dia selalu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja di hadapan Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan juga kedua orang tuanya.

Jaejoong menyambar tissue yang berada di atas meja dan menyeka hidungnya dengan itu karena darah dari hidungnya tidak juga berhenti. Kemudian dia berjongkok dan mulai menyeka darah di lantai. Jaejoong merasa kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut tapi dia membiarkannya. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya ketika rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai tak tertahankan, dengan sedikit tergesa dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri meja riasnya yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh obatnya. Dia mengambil botol obat pereda sakit, membuka tutupnya dengan tangan bergetar kemudian mengeluarkan obatnya dan dengan cepat menenggaknya. Jaejoong jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk botol obat itu. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat sakit, ditambah lagi darah tidak juga berhenti mengalir dari hidungnya. Jaejoong merasa kesadarannya semakin menipis dan hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum dia pingsan adalah suara jeritan ibunya saat membuka pintu kamarnya dan setelah itu Jaejoong pun pingsan.

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong nampak duduk dengan gelisah di depan ruang UGD saat ini. Mrs. Kim nampak mulai menangis ketika teringat dengan kondisi Jaejoong yang mengenaskan saat dia menemukannya di kamar.

Changmin menggigiti kukunya dengan gelisah, tadi dia baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit ketika dia mendengar suara jeritan Mrs. Kim dari arah kamar Jaejoong. Dengan panik Changmin langsung menghampirinya dan dia melihat Jaejoong dengan wajah pucat pasi dan tidak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukan Mrs. Kim. Dengan panik dan tergesa-gesa Changmin segera membawa Jaejoong ke Rumah Sakit bersama Mrs. Kim. Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Mrs. Kim langsung menelepon suaminya dan mengabarkan keadaan Jaejoong.

Tak lama kemudian pintu UGD terbuka dan munculah Yoochun dengan didampingi oleh Junsu. Mr. dan Mrs. Kim langsung berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" tanya Mr. Kim.

Yoochun menghela napas pelan, "Keadaannya kritis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menimpa Jaejoong tapi sepertinya dia mengalami shock berat sehingga keadaannya menurun drastis. Harus kuakui bahwa hal yang selama ini membuat Jaejoong tetap sehat adalah keinginannya untuk hidup yang cukup besar. Tapi setelah melihat kondisi Jaejoong saat ini, kurasa dia telah kehilangan semangatnya untuk hidup. Karena itu yang bisa kita lakukan hanya mendoakan semoga Jaejoong masih mampu bertahan."

Mrs. Kim menangis histeris mendengar penjelasan Yoochun, Mr. Kim langsung memeluknya dan berusaha menenangkannya walaupun dia juga menangis. Changmin terduduk lemas sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, bahunya bergetar dan sesekali isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

Yoochun menunduk dan terdiam, dia juga sangat sedih saat ini. Yoochun sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Sementara di sebelahnya dia bisa mendengar suara isakan tertahan Junsu.

Sejak hari itu Jaejoong dinyatakan mengalami koma dan sampai hari ini masih bertahan hidup berkat alat-alat medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Yoochun sudah menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak bisa memastikan kapan Jaejoong akan sadar, karena saat ini kesembuhan Jaejoong berasal dari dirinya sendiri dan kemauannya untuk bangun.

Setiap harinya Mrs. Kim menjaga Jaejoong bergantian dengan Changmin. Dari pagi sampai sore, Mrs. Kim akan menemani Jaejoong dan malamnya Changmin lah yang akan menemani Jaejoong. Sementara Mr. Kim akan selalu datang dan menjenguk Jaejoong setelah pulang dari kantor kemudian dia akan pulang dengan Mrs. Kim.

Tidak terasa sudah tiga minggu sejak Jaejoong dinyatakan koma dan sampai sekarang dia belum juga bangun. Seperti putri tidur yang menunggu pangerannya akan datang dan membangunkannya.

Sejak Jaejoong dinyatakan koma, sudah berulang kali Changmin mencoba untuk menghubungi Yunho namun tidak pernah berhasil. Yunho selalu mematikan ponselnya dan itu mulai membuat Changmin frustasi. Dia tidak bodoh, dia sangat yakin bahwa hal yang telah membuat Jaejoong koma seperti saat ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yunho. Changmin tahu bahwa Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho dan tentunya hal yang selama ini berhasil membuat Jaejoong bertahan adalah janji Yunho padanya. Jaejoong bertahan menghadapi penyakitnya selama ini demi memenuhi janjinya pada Yunho dan menunggu Yunho kembali dan menemuinya di sini.

Changmin menghempaskan tubuhya di kursi yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Hei, Hyung. Apa kabarmu hari ini?" sapa Changmin.

Yoochun pernah bilang bahwa orang yang mengalami koma masih bisa mendengar suara di sekitarnya. Karena itulah setiap menjenguk Jaejoong, Changmin pasti akan bercerita apa saja padanya. Dengan harapan Jaejoong mendengar ceritanya dan kembali sadar.

Changmin terus bercerita sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong yang tidak menunjukkan gerakan sedikitpun. Disaat Changmin tengah bercerita, pintu terbuka dan munculah Junsu dengan sebuah vas bunga yang penuh dengan bunga lily putih, bunga kesukaan Jaejoong.

"Hallo, Changmin." sapa Junsu sambil meletakkan vas bunga yang dibawanya di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Hallo, Junsu Hyung. Dimana Yoochun Hyung? Dia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Changmin saat dilihatnya Junsu datang sendiri, karena biasanya Junsu selalu bersama Yoochun saat menjenguk Jaejoong.

"Dia sedang sibuk saat ini. Jadi aku saja yang menjenguk Jaejoong. Nanti dia akan datang untuk menjenguk sekaligus memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong." jawab Junsu.

Changmin diam saja mendengar jawaban Junsu.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya, Changmin?" tanya Junsu setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Changmin tahu bahwa orang yang dimaksud oleh Junsu adalah Yunho.

"Aku selalu mencoba menghubunginya, Hyung. Tapi sulit sekali menghubunginya, dia selalu mematikan ponselnya." jawab Changmin lesu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Yunho itu. Tapi aku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya sampai koma karena sudah membuat Jaejoong seperti ini." kata Junsu sambil mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang semakin tirus.

Gerakan tangan Junsu yang tengah mengusap pipi Jaejoong seketika terhenti ketika dia melihat adanya sedikit pergerakan dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jae? Kau bisa mendengarku?" kata Junsu sambil memegang lengan Jaejoong.

"Jae hyung? Kau bisa mendengarku? Kumohon bangunlah, Hyung." kata Changmin.

Dan Junsu maupun Changmin langsung menangis bahagia saat mereka melihat bahwa Jaejoong membuka matanya dan memandang mereka berdua.

Jaejoong baru saja sadar dari masa komanya.

Sadarnya Jaejoong dari masa komanya tentu saja membuat Yochun, Junsu, Changmin dan kedua orang tua Jaejoong sangat bahagia.

Walaupun kondisi Jaejoong masih sangat lemah, setidaknya mereka sudah cukup gembira melihat Jaejoong mau membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada mereka.

Sore ini Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu tengah menemani Jaejoong. Keadaan Jaejoong mulai pulih sedikit demi sedikit. Karena itu Yoochun dan Junsu selalu memantau kondisi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong nampak terdiam menatap jendela, kemudian dia berpaling menatap Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman itu. Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam di sana." kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Kondisimu masih terlalu lemah, Jae. Nanti kau boleh pergi ke sana kalau kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik." kata Yoochun.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali ke sana sekarang. Tolonglah, izinkan aku ya?" Jaejoong mulai memohon dengan menggunakan puppy eyesnya.

Yoochun menghela napas pelan, "Baiklah. Tapi kami akan mengantarmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum riang mendengarnya.

.

Kondisi taman itu tidak jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali Jaejoong melihatnya. Jaejoong tersenyum senang sementara matanya memandang sekeliling taman. Changmin menggendong Jaejoong turun dari mobil kemudian mendudukkannya di kursi roda. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman favorit Jaejoong.

"Jadi, ini adalah taman favoritmu Jae?" tanya Junsu.

"Ya. Ada banyak sekali kenangan di taman ini. Dan itu adalah menara jam yang kumaksudkan waktu itu." kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk menara jam yang berada di sebelah bangku mereka.

Jaejoong memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam di langit.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kenanganku di taman ini. Taman dan menara jam yang berada di sini sudah menjadi saksi seluruh kenangan antara diriku dan Yunho. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mengenal Yunho, karena dia adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkan cinta padaku. Dia adalah orang yang paling aku cintai setelah keluargaku. Aku juga tidak pernah menyesal menderita penyakit seperti ini, karena aku bertemu dengan teman-teman sebaik Yoochun dan Junsu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan hidupku yang seperti ini. Karena aku tahu bahwa ini adalah rencana Tuhan yang terbaik untukku. Aku tidak akan melupakan seluruh kenangan yang telah diberikan oleh keluargaku, teman-temanku, dan juga Yunho. Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain dan apa isi hati dari Yunho sendiri, aku akan tetap mencintainya sampai kapanpun. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena telah mencintainya, karena bagiku mencintai Yunho merupakan hal paling bahagia dan indah yang pernah kualami. Terima kasih karena kalian mau memenuhi permintaan terakhirku untuk pergi ke taman ini. Aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal lagi pada kalian, apapun yang terjadi padaku nanti. Aku mohon pada kalian untuk tidak menyalahkan Yunho atau membencinya. Ini memang takdirku, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yunho. Kalian mau memenuhi permintaanku kan?" kata Jaejoong kemudian dia menatap ketiga orang yang sejak tadi terdiam.

Junsu sudah mulai menangis, Yoochun dan Changmin nampak tengah berusaha menahan air mata mereka.

"Kami janji, Jae." kata Yoochun dengan suara bergetar.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya, "Terima kasih."

Jaejoong kembali memandang langit, "Terima kasih karena kalian mau menemaniku selama ini."

Dan bersamaan dengan terbenamnya matahari, Jaejoong menutup matanya dan dia tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi. Tidak akan pernah kembali membuka matanya dan menunjukkan binar matanya yang indah pada siapapun dan juga pada dunia.

Junsu menangis semakin keras menyadari bahwa Jaejoong telah pergi untuk selamanya. Yoochun dan Changmin yang sejak tadi menahan air matanya pun akhirnya membiarkan air mata mereka menetes. Changmin menghambur memeluk Jaejoong sambil menangis dan berulang kali memanggil nama Jaejoong.

'Aku janji. Aku akan selalu menunggu kedatanganmu di taman ini tiap senja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan rutinitas kita berdua untuk melihat matahari terbenam di taman ini.'

The End

Cerita angst perdana saya. Maaf kalau jelek dan feelnya kurang berasa. Terinspirasi dari diri saya sendiri yang selalu melihat jam tiap mengetik ff dan mood saya yang jelek karena mengalami WB untuk dua ff saya. Saya minta maaf karena belum bisa melanjutkan kedua ff saya itu. saya akan terus berusaha untuk mengetik lanjutan chapter kedua ff itu. Saya harap seluruh reader bisa mengerti.

Last, berkenan untuk memberikan tanggapan terhadap cerita angst perdana saya yang sangat jauh dari kata bagus ini?

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


End file.
